


thunderstorms

by heavenlyy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddles, Fear, M/M, Minho is protective af, Multi, Newtie is scared, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyy/pseuds/heavenlyy
Summary: Newt is afraid of Thunderstorms, and loves cuddles.Tommy is sweet and overprotective.Minho just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, and written awhile ago.

The bedroom was soaked in darkness, the occasional flash of lightning like a photo being taken, lighting up the room. Minho's arm was resting across' Thomas' waist, his breath coming out slowly into Thomas' brown hair. Thomas slept peacefully under Minho's protection, his hands propping his head up, sleeping soundly.

~~

The thunder and lightning crashed around the house, rain beating against the window, the trees receiving a beating from the winds. Newt shivered, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, silent sobs shaking his body. The room lit up in a bright flash, causing Newt to flinch, his blankets in a ball around him. He looked up, shakily letting out a breath. He laid back down, but once again shot up as thunder clapped loudly, and mentally he made his choice.

~~

He grabbed the door handle uncertainly, doubting his decision, What if they get mad because I woke them up? He thought, his eyes flashing his doubt. He sighed, twisted the knob, and opened up the door as quietly as possible. He crept over to the bed, Thomas and Minho still sleeping soundly, and slowly reached to shake Minho.

"Min, Min...Can I...-"He gulped, and continued, " Can I sleep with you?" He heard a groan, and retracted his hand, sighing sadly.

~~

Minho groaned, feeling a hand shake him awake, his gingerly slid his hand away from Thomas, and looked up, the lightning lighting up the slim figure in front of him. Newt stood there, his body shaking, tears gathering in his eyes as he stared out the window, flinching whenever there was a flash of lightning or thunder.

"Ugh...Newt..Wha-What's wrong....?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Newt let out a sigh, and Minho smiled lazily.

"Can I sleep with you....I....I don't like storms......" Newt mumbled the end of the statement, and his arm snaked out, pulling Newt down by the waist.

"Of course, Newtie. Let me wake Tommy up..." He whispered, pressing a sleepy kiss to Newt's neck, who smiled, uncertainly.

"Tom...Tom wake up....Get your butt up, babe..." Minho whisper-laughed, smiling down at his beautiful boyfriend. Thomas groaned, swatting at the attacking hand, but opened his eyes groggily.

"Wha...Ghhh...Wha......................?" He groaned, looking around the room. Minho smiled, and pulled the chain to the light, illuminating the room.

"Newt can't sleep, he came in here to sleep with us, is that okay?" Minho smirked at the end, but Newt looked at Thomas with pleading eyes.

"What? Huh? Oh! Yeah..Oh...Of course...Come on Newtie...Lay down....." Thomas muttered, sleepiness lacing his words.

He slid over, making room between him and Minho, and patted the bed, smiling brightly at Newt. Newt nodded, and crawled into the bed, rain still pouring outside, beating against the roof. Thomas felt as Newt cuddled up next to him, burying his head into Thomas' neck, taking in his scent, feeling safe in his boyfriend's embrace. Thomas rested his chin on top of Newt's soft, wavy haired-head, and smiled at Minho, who scooted over, and wrapped his arm around Newt's waist, Pressing a kiss to Thomas' lips.

~~

The sun shone brightly through the window, the storm passed, and Teresa slowly opened the door, Brenda on her tail.

"I knew it..." Brenda muttered, a smirk playing on her face. Teresa let out a quiet laugh, and grabbed her phone, taking a photo of the boy, their limbs a tangled mess.

"This is blackmail material, I'm NEVER going to let my brother live this down." She whispered, kissing Brenda's cheek.

~~


End file.
